Meant to Be
by SharinganUser
Summary: In Progress Collection of Songfics and Oneshots dealing with Naruto couplings. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaIno. First, SasuSaku.
1. Meant to Be

**Meant to Be- SasuSaku  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the song Cold or the band Crossfade.

**Looking Back at me I see that I never really got it right,**

Sasuke walked through Konohagakure,

**I never stopped to think of you,**

Sakura stood at the gate of the village,

**I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win**

"Sasuke-Kun, you cant leave here, you'll never be happy."

**You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high**

"...but Sasuke-Kun here you have Naruto, Kakashi Sensei, and Me. I love you , Sasuke."

**What I really meant to say, Is I'm sorry for the way I am,**

"Sakura, I have to go, I'll never be happy until my brother is dead.."

"But you have us here, why would you want to lose that Sasuke-Kun?"

**I never meant to be so cold, Never meant to be so cold**

"I will lose nothing, if I left here..."

**What I really meant to say, Is I'm sorry for the way I am**

"...even you." He turned and started again

**I never meant to be so cold, Never meant to be so...**

**COLD to you I'm sorry about all the lies,**

Sakura began to cry, "...b-but, Sasuke..."

**Maybe in a different light,**

Hearing her tears, he paused and turned to her once again.

_"You really...are annoying."_

**You could see me stand on my own again, 'Cause now I can see**

"...Sasuke... y-y-you cant' go. I love you."

**You were the antidote that got me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high,**

Sasuke turned away leaving heading for the gate.

**What I really meant to say, Is I'm sorry for the way I am,**

_Sakura, I'm sorry. He thought._

**I never meant to be so cold, Never meant to be so cold,**

**What I really meant to say, Is I'm sorry for the way I am,**

"Sasuke-Kun...if you leave...I'll scream."

**I never meant to be so cold, Never meant to be so cold,**

Sasuke disappeared and appeared then behind her.

**I never really wanted you to see, **

"Sakura...Arigatou..."

**The screwed up side of me that I keep, Locked inside of me so deep, **

He punched her knocking her out.

**It always seems to get to me, **

He picked her up in her arms, looking at her tear-stricken face

**I never really wanted you to go, so many things you should have known,**

He hugged her close to him walking over to a bench to place her down on it.

Sasuke put his hand to her face brushing the pink bubblegum hair away from her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her goodbye .

_Sakura I really do love you too, but I can't stay until Itachi is dead, and this curse is gone._

**I guess for me there's just no hope,**

**I never meant to be so cold, **

After a few moments he broke his kiss and left out of the gate where the oto-nin had waited.

**What I really meant to say, Is I'm sorry for the way I am,**

_I promise I'll return one day. _

**I never meant to be so cold, Never meant to be so cold,**

**What I really meant to say, Is I'm sorry for the way I am,**

**I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold.**

Sasuke left Konohagakure for sound, to fulfill his promise to his parents...avenge his clan.


	2. I Still Hear Your Voice

**I Still Hear Your Voice -Neji Ten**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or this song. It is by Cascada.

Hyuuga Neji, a tall handsome young man stood in the fields of Konoha. Silver Byakugan eyes focused around him, as he waited pateintly on the training grounds in which his cell had often come too. It's been four long years ever since they were Genin. Now everyone had aged much more, and were no longer the bunch of inexperienced nin they were as Genin. They were now Chuunin. Hyuuga Neji, smirked lightly recalling all the times he had with his teammates. His crazy sensei Maito Gai and the yonger version of his sensei Lee.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. (my dreams)_

Then there was TenTen, the weapons mistress. Ten Ten had been his personal sparring partner, teammate and friend for years. She had been the one he would make sure to always protect in danger, and in every mission. Ten Ten was the one he had fell in love with from the beginning. His only one weakness.

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Behind the brush a young woman lay hidden, a small smirk across her face, her hands holding kunai knives in her fingers. Brown long hair neatly tied back into two buns. She shifted forward to the unsuspecting Hyuuga, moving closer. She leapt up into the air away from her hidden position in the trees throwing a flurry of steel weapons directly at him. Her smirk drawing into a smile.

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side.  
_

The Hyuuga balanced himself and spun around creating a sphere of chakra over his figure. The steel weapons repelled off of it like a magnent, and landed to the ground with a clash as he executed his Kaiten. The woman took this oppurtunity to move in for a closer attack, she withdrew a few shuriken throwing them again straight for his body. The Hyuuga leans back a shuriken slicing part of his shirt open, and cutting his flesh. He looks to the young woman, and begans withdraws his own kunai. The two kunai's make a clashing noise, sparks coming from the two blades on such impact.

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_want you in my life.  
_

As the woman's attacks became more violent, he had barely enough time to dodge each violent swipe, a few cuts appearing over his body. The woman just began to smile, focusing more on her attacks. He simply held a cocky smirk, as usual across his lips and began to use his Jyuuken pushing his hands up to her arms, brilliant waves of blue chakra pushing her back. She winced as her body began to stiffen, being pushed back by his chakra. Neji drove his blows harder against her arms, and stomach. She retreated back and leapt into the air throwing down senbon, to his arms.

_Your arms are my castle,_

_your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times,_

_we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall.  
_

Neji smirked and whirled around once again executing his Kaiten, the needles flying back once again. Ten Ten immediatley found her chance, his opening showed and she leapt over him and tackled him to the ground, two kodachi's held in close distance at his neck. Neji looked up to the woman with a rather shocked expression, the woman smiled back down on him. "Look's like I beat you Neji-Kun."  
The Hyuuga smirked, "Hnnn. Looks like you've have improved Ten Ten."  
Ten Ten smiled, climbing off her comrade and removing the blades.

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side._

Neji immediatley moved over to Ten Ten placing his hands onto her back, he molded his chakra into her back to reopen her Tenketsu that he had closed with his Jyuuken. It had only took a few moments to do this, and he sat down again. The young woman looked to him and smiled, "Arigatou Neji-Kun."  
"Hnn." Was his normal reply.  
Ten Ten took out bandages and moved over to him, "Please let me treat your wounds."  
Neji looked over, and simply nodded removing his shirt. Normally, the Hyuuga would do this himself. Normally, the Hyuuga would have turned her down and said no. Today however, she had beaten him and he had accepted it.  
Ten Ten delicately brushed her fingers across the wound and wrapped around the bandage over his chest, a small smirk came to Neji's face as she had done so. Ten Ten took a moment or two and tied a knot around his stomach finishing up what she had been doing, and looked up at the Hyuuga, who studied her with great intent._  
_

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go,_

_want you in my life._

Ten Ten looked up and smiled once again to the Hyuuga, he studied her chocolate brown eyes. He gently leaned down without any words to meet her soft lips, against his own and gave her a chaste kiss.  
It had been four long years he had been with her, four long years of training, four long years of hardships, four long years of missions, and four long years of an unspoken love for one another.

_'Cause everytime we touch,_

_I get this feeling,_

_and everytime we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last,_

_need you by my side._


End file.
